


Well, That's ONE Way To Tell Him...

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt.Except they're not.(Spoiler: it's actually a wedding. Not that Sam knows that...)





	Well, That's ONE Way To Tell Him...

"So? How do I look?"

"Like you're going to prom." Sam raised one eyebrow at Dean. "Or a wedding. Really, we should talk about your fashion choices."

Dean checked himself out in the mirror. "Shut up, I look great." He glanced over at Sam. "Guess you look alright too."

"Why are we wearing suits again? This is a church we're investigating. We should be dressed as priests."

"Nah, too risky," Dean remarked, running a comb through his hair for the thirteenth time in the past hour. "If this priest is into some weird hoodoo shit then there's no way he'd let his guard down around anyone religious." Dean checked his teeth briefly before turning to Sammy. "Ready?"

Sam sighed. "I guess."

The short drive was uneventful, unless you count Dean putting on an unlabelled tape. After "Angel in the Centerfold", "Angel", and "Can't Help Falling in Love With You" all played, Sam finally reacted. "What is this? Your mixtape for Cas?"

Dean pulled into a parking space in front of the church. "Nah, that's his mixtape for me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. You two traded mixtapes. You expect me to believe that?"

Dean pulled down his visor and checked his teeth once again. "I expect you to believe," Dean began with a huff, still making adjustments to himself, "that I've been head over heels for Cas since the first moment I saw him." He turned to Sam and met his gaze levelly.

"You're joking." Sam looked at his expression. "You're not joking. Wow, um, okay, well, congrats, Dean. You have my full support. Good job admitting to it finally. I... Hope things work out. I really do."

Dean regarded Sam for a moment before shuffling around and finding a flask. "Take a swig," he instructed, pushing it into Sam's hands.

"Um, what? Why?"

"Just do it."

Sam eyed Dean curiously but still tilted the flask to his lips. Dean waited until he was mid-drink to blurt out, "Cas and I have been sleeping together for nine years."

Sam choked on the alcohol and coughed madly until he could breathe again. "First off: you asshole." The sound of Dean's chuckle lightened Sam's mood just a bit. "Second off: Now I know you're lying."

Dean shrugged, gingerly taking the flask back. "Maybe I am." Sam fully expected Dean to take a swig too and laugh it off, but Dean merely screwed the cap back on and tossed it in the backseat like it was nothing. "Lemme finish the story though."

"Okay..."

"We never had a real... Relationship, I guess. We cared about each other but it seemed like being official was a bad idea for some reason or another. Apocalypse, death, whatever. We had lots of excuses. It went on like that, but then..." Dean cleared his throat and went back to fixing his hair in the mirror to avoid Sam's eyes. "Then Cas died. And I realized life without him was worse than Hell. And I remember Hell. So when he came back..."

"You told him how you felt?"

"Yeah. I did. Told him I, um... Told him I loved him. He said he felt the same and asked if we were dating now."

"That's gr-"

"I said no."

"What? Why?!"

"I told him that for all intents and purposes, we had been dating for nine years. And that I couldn't stand the thought of being without him a moment longer." Dean finally met Sam's eyes again. "So I proposed."

Sam's mouth hung open, and he didn't say anything.

"Lemme guess? You don't believe me."

"No offense but, who would?"

Dean laughed. "True. C'mon. Let's get inside."

Sam and Dean got out of the car, Sam's mind still reeling.

"So, you just what? Either made up a big lie to mess with me or you told me the truth and now what do I do?"

"Oh, that one's easy." Dean threw open the church doors and Sam had never seen a bigger smile on Cas's face, even from all the way down the aisle. "See, we have Jodi to conduct the ceremony, Claire to be the ring bearer and well," Dean turned to Sam, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "all we need now is a witness."

Sam looked back and forth between everyone there before pulling Dean into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, man."

Dean hugged him back just as tight. "Me too."

"This isn't a Djinn dream, is it?"

"God I sure hope not. Quick, make something not perfect."

Sam laughed and released Dean. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean turned his head to Cas, and Sam wondered how he could have missed the love in their eyes for all of these years. "Whatcha say there, Sammy?" Dean asked, still beaming at Cas. "Gonna give me away?"

Sam laughed again. "Yeah, c'mere you dork." He linked his arm through Dean's and began walking him down the aisle.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Nine years was a long time."

"It really was."

"Ten more seconds is gonna kill me." And with that, Dean broke into a sprint, dragging Sam with him, reminding them both of days when they were younger, and free, and ran and played like there was nothing dark waiting for them outside.

They made it to the altar where everyone was grinning like maniacs as Sam grabbed Dean's face and planted a very wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. Dean tried to fight him off, laughing. "He's all yours, Cas." Sam beamed at Cas, who smiled back.

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam took his seat beside Claire as Dean wiped his cheek on his sleeve. Sam wanted to memorize that smile.

Jodi opened a book and looked around. "We're gathered here today because somebody finally grew enough balls to talk about their feelings. Anyone think they shouldn't be together? No? Good, I didn't want to have to use this gun." Jodi let a small smile grace her face. "You two DID remember the rings, didn't you?"

Dean winked at Cas, then held his hand out towards Claire. She placed two rings in his palm, and he handed one to Cas.

"Cas," Dean started, grinning at Castiel, "I spent nine years not telling you how I felt. Now I'm gonna spend the rest of our lives telling you every day. I love you with everything I've got. And I know I don't got very much, but what I do have is yours. I made you this ring out of one of Baby's original parts, cuz I couldn't think of anyone I'd trust her with more than you - sorry Sammy - and because she means a lot to me, but never near as much as you. And I carved little bees into it and made a little inscription and it's iron so you can punch ghosts in the face and - " Dean seemed to suddenly realize he was rambling. "Um, anyways, Castiel, with this ring, I thee wed." Dean slipped the ring on Cas's finger.

Cas cleared his throat. "Dean Winchester, when I first found you I thought you were incredibly special. I just didn't know how much. You've changed me in the best of ways. You've taught me what it is to feel love and I want to wake up beside you even though I don't generally sleep. I made your ring, too... Kind of. It's one of my halos - as you know, I have three - and I brought it to this plane of existence and shrunk it for you. I was made to be an angel, some kind of perfect being, but YOU... You are what makes me perfect." Cas smiled shyly at Dean. "Dean Winchester, with this ring, I thee wed." Castiel slipped the golden circle onto Dean's finger.

"Now, by the power vested in me by the internet and the Righteous Man himself as well as an angel and an archangel-"

"-wait what-"

"-I hereby pronounce you husband and husband, and would like to introduce to everyone Mr. Dean and Castiel Winchester. You can make out, now."

Dean and Cas stared at each other in silence before simultaneously launching themselves at the other, kissing as if their lives depended on it. The whole room clapped and fireworks burst all around the chapel. Cas gasped and pulled back, turning directly to look at a newcomer to the party.

"Gabriel?" Cas breathed, staring at the stranger.

The man morphed into the archangel. "What? You didn't think I'd miss my own brother's wedding, did ya?"

"But how-"

"Dean tracked me down and said, if I may quote you, brother-in-law, 'Gabriel so help me God if you don't get your feathery ass out of hiding and come to our wedding I will personally throw you into the cage.'"

Cas was in his arms before he had finished talking. "Thank you," he whispered before pulling out of the hug.

"Hey, anything for my little Cassie."

Gabriel was pulled into another hug by Dean. "Good to see you here."

"I'm sure. I would try and scare you into treating Cassie right, but I already know you will. Congratulations, you two. Is that my niece I see?"

Claire walked over to the group. "I guess. I've heard about you. Mostly that you can make deserts for the reception."

Gabriel laughed. "Indeed I can. Hey, if it isn't Samsquatch!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dork. It's good to see you."

"You too, Sam. Well, let's get this party started!"

The church transformed into a reception hall with a snap of Gabriel's fingers. Everyone was dancing and drinking and making merry late into the night.

Slow songs played as Dean and Cas swayed together on the dance floor, lost in their own world.

"Quite the family you've made for yourself here, Sam," Gabriel remarked.

Sam looked around at his now-brothers and niece and for all intents and purposes, his mom, and smiled. "What can I say? Meeting people, loving things... It's the family business."


End file.
